Secrets
by CrappyTreeHugger42
Summary: Rin Kagamine and Len Megpoid used to have a rocky relashionship. But, now they are BFFs forevaaasss. Until, Luka Megurine is introduced to the class. LAME SUMMARIES ALL DAY LONG! We got some RinXLen, LukaXLen, RinXLuki TWISTED STORIES! FOR THE WIN!
1. Chapter 1

_Life before my parents death was great. I __had many friends and life was good. Until, my parents got on some type of drug…_

_Their brains were slowly eaten away. They went insane and almost killed me. I have many scars. 5 times. 5 times they tried to kill me. 3 scars on my stomach and 2 on my back. Knives. You could never let them near knifes. I made that mistake. 5 times._

_Soon enough, they were put in a mental hospital. I never visited. My brother, who is now dead, would never drive me to see them._

**Rin's POV**

I walked into school. People were always whispering about me. I don't pay much attention because I'm used to it. Ever since my parents died, I've been mocked and bullied. It sucks.

I've decided not to talk to anyone anymore. I am very smart, athletic and I kick the butts of those who get on my nerves.

I sulked into class. The talking ceased. "The heck you guys looking at?!" I yelled. That is the only time I speak. I was walking to Algebra when I crashed into someone.

**Len's POV**

"Ugh!" I said as I fell to the ground. I had been talking with my friend Kaito until someone wasn't looking where they were going! God, some people just don't respect me!

"Len! Are you ok?!" A bunch of fangirls ran up to me, "Is this… _thing_ in your way?" Lily, a pretty fangirl asked. "Yeah. I'm just fine." I mocked. Who had I bumped into? Picking up her books it was Rin Kagine. She was a… weird girl. She never talks. At ALL.

The fangirls went up to Rin and started yelling at her.

**Rin's POV**

God. Len Megpoid was so annoying! All he is, is a playboy! Now all his little girlfriends started attacking me.

I thrashed at Lily, the lead of the fangirls, into a locker. Then, I smashed my foot next to her head. Boy, she was _scared_. I smirked for a second. Then, back to anger.

"God. Have you ever heard to _shut up_ sometimes?!" I screamed, "Len doesn't even _love_ you! He's just a, little, 'cute', playboy. God, you girls are such IDIOTS!

"Further forward, if you _want_ him to like you, stop crowding him all the freaking time! It's so annoying!" I screamed even louder. I decided that it wasn't enough. So, I punched her, in, the, face.

"Now, if you've learned your lesson, scram." I said. She and her fellow fangrls ran for dear life. I looked back at Len and Kaito. "Playboy.." I mocked and walked to algebra.

**Len's POV**

"What just happened…?" Kaito asked me. I stood there, in shock. "She called me a playboy!" I yelled. God. That girl needs manners! "I need to go find her!" I said. What did I just say?! Kaito looked at me in complete shock.

And I ran after Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks soooo much for the reviews and favs! So, here is a present! The next chapter of Dissappear! Enjoy it folks! Also, this chapter may be a bit confusing. Well, whatever!**

**Rin's POV**

As I was walking to the door of Algebra, I heard someone running behind me. Suddenly, I was tackled, by Len Megpoid. As I opened my eyes, Len was looking down at me. My face was so red and hot, that I would bring a tomato to shame.

"Wha- LEN! What the heck, boy!" I screamed. Len smiled. "Calm down Rin! Jeez." He said. I squinted my eyes at him. Then I punched him in the stomach and pushed him away. "Ow!" He wailed. I got up and smiled at him. "Never do that again, okay?" I said. He looked at me. "Never." He said. I rolled my eyes.

That boy needs some sense.

_End of Algebra_

"Len Megpoid. May you stay after class?" Sensi asked Len. Len nodded with a worried look. After the bell rang, I put my ear to the door. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world.

"Len," Sensi said, "I think that you should sign up for singing lessons sometime soon. Because, on the back of all your papers all I see are lyrics for songs!"

"Sensi! That would be great but, I don't have the money!" Len said. Haha.

"The school will pay." Sensi said. Dangit! "Really Sensi-chan?!" Len said. Wait, Len, _LEN_, can sing?! "Yep. I think that Kagamine Records Inc. would be great for you!" Sensi said. Wait… KAGAMINE RECORDS?! Ok, that's it. I stormed into the room. "Aw, HECK no, Sensi! I am _not_ teaching that playboy!" I screamed. Oh, crap. I just let out my identity…

Ok, yes, you are wondering: _Wait, what do you mean by that?_ Well, it's a long story. You see, my real name is Rin Kagamine, not Rin Kagine. The reason why I'm hiding my identity is because my father, who is now dead, owns Kagamine Records Inc., a world-wide famous business that makes ordinary people, into pop-stars. Since my father died, my uncle has taken over. I hide my identity so no paparazzi and no kidnappers will come at me. So, my wig, glasses and contacts help bring down the press and kidnapps. (A/N: my mind is full of randomness. So, if this is confusing, it's because of my personality. Continue onwards, Rin) People bully me because they think I'm weird because I don't talk. I guess I'm just their punching bag…

Len stood there in shock. Sensi looked at me. "Rin! Why did you just-!" Sensi started. Until, Len interrupted. "What the heck is going on?!" He demanded.

So, I told him everything. "Don't even think about trying to get me for my money. I'll tutor you for singing. We start today. Meet at Kagamine Records Inc. building after school. 49th floor. Don't tell anyone!" I said.

**Len's POV**

She's totally lying. Well, we'll find out.

I walked into Kagamine Records Inc. It was huge. I walked to the front desk. "Hello?" A women asked. I looked at her. "Oh, um, hi. I'm looking for Rin Kagamine. She's giving me singing lessons…" I said. She smiled at me, "Ok, sir! She's on the 49th floor. She's been waiting." I walked into the elevator. I hit the 49th floor button. When I got there, I awed in amazement.

The room was so… pretty. Pink and Blue walls, a velvet carpet. There was a king-sized bed, too. White loveseats, a dark wood desk, Windows 8 touch-screen computer. Wow… I'm guessing that this was Rin's room. In front of the desk, a girl with golden hair and a cute, white bow had her back to me. She was looking at something. "Um, is this Rin?" I asked shyly.

She looked up and turned her head to look at me. Those wonderful eyes… They were a perfect blue. She smiled at me. "Hi, Len." She said. She walked over to me.

"Oh, um, I might have the wrong room…" I said. She didn't look anything like the Rin I knew. She laughed. "Len. It is me." She said. She pointed to a wig, glasses and contacts that were on a table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Yes I know, another chapter in one day?! Yes, it is true. I got bored so, I started writing. This one will be longer than usual… I think. Now, if you haven't realized, I am totally super duper random. Just pointing that out there.**

**Rin's POV**

Ha! That boy looks so surprised. I think I smacked some sense into him. By boy, I mean Len.

"Come sit, Len." I said as I broke the silence in the room. Len hesitated as if he doesn't know anything about anything in the world anymore. "Len. Sit." I repeated with a more firm voice. Len sat down slowly. I walked over to my desk and called my Uncle Mikuo. "Hi Uncle Mikuo! Can Miku be sent up? Great! Send her now!" (A/N: Rin and Miku aren't related in the real world. Only in this and/or other fanfics) Len perked up his head. "Finally out of dream-land?" I said as a sat on the sofa across from him. Len nodded. "Good. My cousin Miku is coming up now." I said joyfully.

I loved Miku. She is basically my sister. After my parents died, I was sent to live with my dad's brother, Mikuo. (A/N: Mikuo and Rinto are also not related. Miku and Mikuo are seen as bro and sis in the real world)

Len got up and looked around the room. He picked up a picture frame with a picture of me with my parents when I was young. "Are these your parents?" Len asked. I nodded. "Where are they?" He asked. I looked down. "They are, um, no longer with us…" I said. Len bit his lower lip. "Oh, I'm sorry about asking!" He apologized. "No, no! It's, um, fine!" I said.

"Life before my parent's death was great. I had many friends and life was good. Until, they got on some type of drug.

"Their brains were slowly eaten away. They went insane and almost killed me. I have many scars. 5 times. 5 times they tried to kill me. 3 scars on my stomach and 2 on my back. Knives. You could never let them near knives. I made that mistake. 5 times.

"Soon enough, they were put in a mental hospital. I never visited. My brother, who is now dead, would never drive me to see them."

I took a deep breath. "I remember at their funeral, 3 years later. I was about 7 or 8. I didn't cry. My eyes were dry. I despised them. They tried to kill me.

"About a year later, my brother, Gumo, got lung cancer. Even though, he never smoked. He devoted his whole life towards me. He was about 25.

"2 months later… The doctors came into the waiting room. I remember their exact words. 'Gumo Kagamine is, out of pain. He is in a better place.' I remember running into his room and sitting beside his bed, sobbing and crying. At the funeral, unlike my parent's, I cried like it was the end of the world…" I started crying in the middle of the Gumo story. I wiped my tears. Len looked at me. "Oh… I'm very sorry, Rin…" He said. I waved him off.

A minute later, Miku came in.

"Rin-chan!," Miku screamed. I looked up. It was Miku. I made a wide smile with my mouth. "Miku-chan!" I screamed. We ran up and hugged each other.

"Who's this shota?" Miku asked. I totally forgot that he was here. "Oh! Miku-chan, this is Len Megpoid-san." I said.

**Len's POV (Finally!)**

I waved to Miku. She seemed very humble. She had two long, teal, pigtails and she wore a very funky outfit that I can't describe. (Neither can I, Len!) Rin's story really hit me. Jeez. What a loooooong past! That's why she never really talks at school… So she doesn't lose another person that's close to her! (A/N: By that, I mean: Rin doesn't want to make friends and become close to them and have them die)

"Len~!," Rin said, "We need to start!" I perked up my head. "Huh?!" I said. Rin and Miku smiled. "Come on Len! We need to test you voice!" Miku said. They dragged me into the elevator. Miku hit the 120th floor button. "Wow. Big building." I commented. Miku smiled. "Yep. 150 floors and counting!" She said. Rin smiled, too. "So, Rin. Is this just a guy-friend?" Miku asked. Rin's eyes widened and her face turned red. "Miku! He's just a guy that goes to my school that wants singing lessons! Jeez." She said. Woah. Calm down Rin!

We hit the 120th floor. When it opened, I awed, yet again.

It was a huge recording studio. About 15 in all on _this_ floor. We walked to one on the end. A girl with thick, very light brown hair and cat ears walked up to us. "Ah, Rin-sama! It's good to see you again!" The girl said. Rin smiled brightly. "Hello SeeU-san! This is Len." Rin said as she pointed to me. All of the sudden we heard a ringtone. Miku answered her cellphone. "Hello? Oh, hi daddy! I do? Dangit! Ok… Be there in an hour." Miku hung up her phone. "Guys I got to go to a business party. Bye!" She said. Rin and her hugged. She ran out into the elevator.

"Alrighty Len," SeeU said, "We need some voice samples so we can make music!"

She brought me into the recording room. "Alright! Just make a simple 'Ahhhh' Don't make it high or low!" SeeU said. I took a deep breath. "Ahhhhh" I sang. I looked at Rin. She was talking to a girl at first but now, she's staring at me. Awing.

When I got out, Rin ran up and hugged me. People stated staring. Maybe because Rin Kagamine was hugging an ordinary boy.

"You were so good!" Rin exclaimed. Her smile was so bright that even Ronald McDonald's smile would be brought to shame. (A/N: Yeah, I know, that was soooo corny)

_School, The Next Day_

I was talking with Kaito and some guy named Piko who is really funny until someone walked into school. Her hair was golden and her blue eyes were perfect.

Rin Kagamine had gone to school without a disguise.

I ran up to her. "Rin," I said, "What are you doing?!" She looked at me and smiled. "Oh, hi Len! I'm just seeing how people react to me without a disguise." She answered. I stared at her. Whatever. Then came Lily. (Remember her?)

"Hi Len~!" She said. She's so annoying and pretty. "Is this.. _thing_ in your way again?" She asked while grimacing at Rin. "Ew. That color looks gross on you." Lily commented. I hadn't realized that Rin had put on her contacts. Rin smirked.

She has a plan for Revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, yes, yes. I haven't updated in a couple weeks. WELL STOP ASKING FOR AN UPDATE! Cuz I have one for you right HERE. I have so many great ideas for this fanfic. Muhahaha :3**

**Rin's POV**

While walking to homeroom with Len and for some reason Lily, I slipped over to my locker. I grabbed my new manga book, _Brody's Ghost_. (A.N: Yes, Brody's Ghost is a real Manga book by Markcrilley. I haven't read it, but I wanna get it) I also grabbed my purple water bottle. Then, I headed to class.

When I was walking towards homeroom, I remembered that I had my brown contacts and glasses on. I looked hideous. (A.N: Sorry Rin!)

I went into homeroom. Lily and Len had already sat down. I brushed past Lily and whispered in her ear, "I'm not who you think I am." Then, I sat next to Len. I smiled deviously.

My homeroom teacher, Meiko-sensei walked into the room. "Hey guys! We have some new students today!" She announced. 2 girls and 1 boy walked into the room. One of the girls had long, pale blonde hair. The other girl had straight, pink hair that went down all along her back. The boy had short, pink hair.

The blonde stepped forward. "Hi. My name is IA. My old school was Tokyo Christian High School but now it's here, at Tokyo Vocaloid Academy." She said. She looked around and sat next to a guy named Rook. The boy stepped forward, next. "Hi… I'm Luki Megurine…" He shyly said. He looked around and sat next to me. I smiled warmly at him. His expression brightened. The pinkette stepped forward, last. "Hello! My name is Luka Megurine! My brother, Luki is sitting next to the short blonde over there! I hope we can all be friends!" She said. She sat next to Len.

"Ok, kids. You can do whatever the heck you want." Meiko-sensei said. She has an alcohol addiction and is usually half drunk when she teaches. I looked over to Luki, who was looking at the floor. Poor kid, he's so shy.

"So, your name is Luki?" I asked him. He looked over to me. He nodded slightly. "Yes…" He answered. Most of the girls glared at me because I now talk to Len and Luki. Lily, glared the most. "Wait… I recognize you from somewhere… Aren't you Rin Kagamine?" He asked. My eyes widened. Now I remember him. Everyone was now staring. No! This isn't my revenge plan! I sighed in defeat. "Yes… I am…" I said as I took off my contacts and glasses. There was a gasp.

Luki looked down again. "I'm sorry…" He murmered so quietly just enough for me to hear. "No, no. It's, um, fine. They needed to know sooner or later." I said. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey, Rin!" Someone said behind me. I turned around. It was Len. "What?" I asked. He smiled. "Do you wanna go to the ice cream bar later? They have new banana splits!" He asked me. I sighed. "Sure, Len." I said. Then, I noticed a pink-haired someone glaring at me in the backround.

**Len's POV**

So, I just asked Rin out. I saw that new kid, Luki glare at me in the backround. Rin noticed something and her eyes got wide. She stood up quickly, and left.

(A.N: Short Len POV! Sorry about that!)

**Luka's POV (GASP)**

That, that little rat! She's going on a date with MY Lenny! Grrr… After that bat ran away, I grabbed the back of Len's shirt. "Hey, Len! Can you help me around town? Maybe, show me some good places to eat? I'm from Southern Japan so.." I asked him. He nodded and said, "Sure! Rin won't mind!"

My plan is working.

~~~~~~~~~~Dun Dun DUUUUN~~~~~~~~~

After school, I ran home. I needed to get him to like me. I NEEDED to. My mother, the sorceress of love, has tought me many things about witchhood. I am known as an Edeness. An Evil Edeness. Edeness's are female wizards that have the power to take control of someone's life, mind and/or physical and mental states. Sort of like Adam and Eve in the garden of Eden. (A.N: I'm sorry if you don't belive in God or don't read the bible…)

Edeness's, however, can take a supernatural form. My chosen supernatural form is a demon. That is unusual however, in the world of magic. About 80% of Edeness's are Good Edeness's. The other 20% are Evil Edeness's. NO, we don't fly on brooms or any of that human crap. But, if we can take the blood of a royal, we can become immortal.

Anyways, when I got home I ran into my room and into my closet. Behind my large number of clothes, there is a potion and spell room. There, I can learn new spells and learn and make potions. I skimmed my spell book. There. 'Love-And-R.I.P Spell'

_Love And R.I.P_

_This spell enables you to make your crush love you and it hurts your crush's lover both physically and mentally. Commonly making them die._

This is exactly what I need.

**Major Plot Twist! See why I changed this fanfiction to 'Secrets'? Secrets will unravel and major jealousy is coming up soon, children and young adults! I've decided that Luka will be a major character and will have more P.O.V's**

**Me: Haha Luka! Len is mine!**

**Luka: No way!**

**Me: Yes way!**

**Rin: Aw heck no!**

**Len: Wait whaat…**

**Magiccccc**

**Yep, so that concludes this really awkward chapter. I'm also gonna take interesting ideas to keep this fanfic going! So review and give me ideas! My goal: 10 chapters**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEEEEEILLLOOOOOOO! Yus, 2 chapters in ONE FREAKING DAYYYYY! YAAAAYYYYY! My bro realllly needs to learn where to hide his redbull… ANYWAYSSS new chapter! ENJOY. :]**

**Len's POV**

I yawned as I was shaken by someone. I just rolled over. It was Saturday. I was shaken a bit harder. Then, I choked and shot up. There stood Luka.

"L-Luka?! What are you doing here?!" I asked. Luka smiled as she held out a drink for me. "Oh, your sister, Gumi, let, me in! You said that you would show me around town today!" She said. I took the drink from her. It tasted wonderful.

"Let me take a shower." I told her as I got out some clothing. Luka nodded and went downstairs to chat with Gumi.

That shower woke me up. I went downstairs and we left.

I took her to this café called TakaBaka Café. They have great banana smoothies.

Luka is really nice. She's very cheerful and is open to anyone. She is also really pretty. I wish Rin was more like Luka…

**Luka's POV**

Len is such an idiot. But, he is cute. I pretended to take interest in what he was saying. But, it was SO BORING. I hope his lips are nice…

While we were eating, I noticed that rat in the background. She was coming towards us. So, I looked at Len so his eyes met mine and kept repeating the spell in my head. Soon enough, when she was in clear view, Len pushed his lips against mine. I noticed Rin, who stood there about to cry. I looked at her and she knew that I was evilly smiling.

**Rin's POV**

That, that little…! How could he do this to me?! And with HER?! I watched as Len went even deeper into the kiss. I knew that his tongue was inside her mouth. But why?!

So I ran to my house. My mother tried to ask me what was wrong but I ran into my room. And cried.

About an hour later, there was a knock at my door. Whoever it was, just barged in. It was Luki. He sat next to me on my bed.

"Go away Luki!" I cried. He didn't leave.

"It's going to be ok…" He said. I just sobbed even harder. I had a picture of me and Len on my dresser. I threw it out my window. I will never forgive him this time.

**Luka's POV**

Len is all mine. My plan is working. After the Café, we went to the park. We sat on a bench and looked at the clouds. Until, my brother came in.

My brother, Luki, is known as a Coantradgious. They are male versions of Edeness's. His super natural form is a ghost. Well, he really IS a ghost… Anyways, he is a good Coantradgious. They are rarer than Edeness's.

"Luka! I'm going to kill you!" He screamed as he returned into a human form. Len looked at him. "Dude, calm down." He complained. Luki glared at him. "Luka, you are coming with me RIGHT NOW!" He ordered. I smirked. "No, I ain't." I said simply. Luki was filled with rage. "Why the HECK would you use a forbidden spell?!" He screamed.

**OOOOOOO! Luka's on Luki's bad side! Hehe… Whateverrrrr. BYE GUYS!**


End file.
